my new life
by kel-radcliffe
Summary: omg my life is changing! me HARRY POTTER'S BEST FRIEND! but are all the changes for better or worse? will malfoy screw it up?
1. Default Chapter

"**Kat come down here when u get a chance please." **

**I ran down stairs, "yes mom?"**

"**We have some very unfortunate news. Your father and I have decided to get a divorce." **

**"WHAT!?!" I screamed.**

"**That's not it sweet heart," my father continued.**

**What could possible be worse I thought.**

"**Yes," said my mother glaring at my father "your dad and I have decided it would be best if u lived with me and if you never see your father again."**

"**Dad......is this true"**

"**I'm afraid so sweetie."**

"**Don't you dare call me sweetie like you care for me like its no big deal? Why did you agree to this and mom why did u think of this are you mental?"**

"**I didn't think of it Kat my mom said it wasn't my idea to rip you away from your father. It was your father's idea."**

**My dad smiled this big goofy smile I wanted it slap it off his face. "I hate you I hate having kids," he said**

"**Okay," I said to my mom "when are we moving and where." **

"**Well," said my mom trying hard not to smile. "Tomorrow we are moving and we are moving to London."**

"**Okay," I said, "but where am I going go to school I asked hoping they thought of it. I'm not a regular person my family is a family of witches and wizards."**

"**You will be attending Hogwarts class starts Monday so you will have 1 day to make friends outside of school."**

"**Ok may I be excused to pack?"**

"**Yes" **

**I went upstairs. I started to pack I could feel the tears start running down my face. 'Why am I crying' I thought to myself. 'I should be happy my dad sure is.'**

**THE NEXT DAY **

"**Kat, come on our ride is here," said my mom.**

"**Coming," I said I took a deep breath and started down the stairs with a Mets bag that held all of my books and parchment and school supplies that I needed to have done for school. **

"**Ready for a good 9 hours of traveling?" asked my mom **

"**I am defiantly taken the fifth on this one."**

**My mom started laughing. "I think that's the first time you pleaded to not talk you usually pleading to talk.**

**That lightened the moment. Then my father had to come and ruin it. He leaned in to kiss me on my cheek. I walked away. I never wanted to see him again and I was pretty sure I wasn't going to have to. **

"**Good-bye," I said and walked out the door my mom followed me.**

**The car ride was bad. Let me explain. Since my mom is getting a divorce we lost a lot of money to my father you know splitting anything. So the car we rented couldn't of cost a lot cause we had a small budget for this trip. The plane ride costs about 1800 dollars . So the car was small the radio was broken and there was no trunk so I had to sit w/ my suitcases because my moms took up the back seat. **

**When we got to the airport we got that random search thingy and it took a long time. We finally got to the plane and found out we had the worst seats that's why they were so cheap. They were the once up against the bathroom and the TVs on the plane were also none working. The TV part didn't bother me because I got all of my homework done with out distractions.**

**We got to the airport in London. We had another crammed ride in another small car. And then we got to the house. We lived right next to another small house the people who live there called it the burrow, whatever that means. Other wise te people who live there were really nice. There was the two parents Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then there were the 5 boys Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron. Then there was the youngest child and only girl Ginny. There was also Ron's girl friend Hermione Granger and their friend Harry Potter. Harry seemed left out but I can understand that. He was cute and I knew exactly who he was but I didn't want to say it.**

"**This is Harry Potter, you know the boy who lived!" said Ron.**

"**I knew that but I'm sure Harry is very tired of everyone asking him if that was who he was." I said. **

"**You know I am." He smiled at me, I smiled back. Ginny looked like she was going to hurl I wonder why. **


	2. later that night

Later that night Hermione and me started talking. Her Ron Harry and Ginny slept over my house. I invited Hermione who had to invite Ron so I decided Harry shouldn't be left out so I invited him. Then Mrs. Weasley made Ron bring Ginny. Ginny wanted to come because Harry was there but didn't to because I was there. So anyway sorry about my rambling Hermione and me started talking and she told me why Ginny dislikes me so much. You see Ginny has had a crush on Harry since ever, and Hermione claims everyone thinks Harry likes me. So that's why Ginny hates me.

Harry stared at me all night. He all so wanted boys and girls to sleep in the same room.

We didn't though. The next day early in the morning me and Ginny were the only ones up. So we started to talk she told me exactly what happened after I meet them yesterday. "First when Ron and Harry left I followed them. They went to Ron's room. I heard Ron ask Harry if he like you. Of course he replied with a yes. You are pretty, smart, and nice so I can see why he likes you. As you know though I like Harry so you can understand why I didn't like you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," I said.

"So do you like him back?"

"I think I do if that's okay?" I replied

"Yeah I though you would and yes it's okay I'm kinda getting over him any way."

Then Hermione woke up. "Hey guys" she said yawning.

"Hey" we replied.

Then we both told her about our conversation. After that we woke up Ron and Harry.

Hermione kissed Ron and I kissed Harry. When Harry woke up and saw I kissed him he was happy. Even I could tell. Mr.Weasley could not get a company car to take us to the train so we took the knight bus. The knight bus was an experience I have to say. We finally got to the train station and I had to do the craziest thing. Our platform was nine and three quarters. We had to run through the wall with a partner I went with Harry, Hermione went with Ron, Ginny went with Dean Thomas another bay that we meet there and Fred went with George.

**Sry guys it's a short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise!!!!**

**Pleasse review!!!!**

**Oh yeah **

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any harry potter ppl only kat her mom and dad**


	3. the first day

**i always 4get to tell u guys i dont own harry potter sry n/o but if i owned them i dont think id be posting on here!!!**

**sarah jane : thanx 4 the review**

**other reviewers thanx!! i appreciate it keep it up okay?!?!? **

**hope u like it!!**

The First Day

The train finally stopped. We waited because the mob out in the hall was increasing. We left the corridor finally. We walked outside and we heard the voice "firs' years' com' with me." "That's Hagrid," explained Hermione. Ron and Hermione started talking to to each other. I looked at Harry he shrugged. I laughed hard. His funny faces and everything else about him all ways cracked me up. I think that's why I loved him so much. Anyway we were walking and this girl who looked our age started walking behind us. I leaned over to Harry. "Do you know her?" I asked "she looks lost."

"No, I've never seen her," he said.

I turned around "hey!" I said.

She looked around as if she was trying to make sure I was talking to her. "Uh….. Hi," she said nervously.

"You new here?" I asked.

"Yes I transferred here from a school in Asia my mother worked there I hated it there so I came here. I'm originally from England. My name is Sam."

We all slowed down and she walked with us. I explain what happened. Why I came here and all of that stuff. She explained that her mom made her move to Asia and made her go to school there. She explained how the kids there hated her cause she had an accent and was white. Then she told us how she told off her mother and moved here. I told her she could live with me for the holidays an offer I also made to Harry.

We walked in to the great hall. It was huge! There were four really long tables. One was for Gryffindor, one was for slyerion, one was for Hufflepuff, and one was for Ravenclaw.

"Katharine and Samantha may I have a word?" said a voice. Sam Ron Hermione harry and I turned around.

"whho is that?" I whispered to Harry. She started to walk towards us. "yes professor." Sam said.

"You girls have to choose which house your in. so may I have you decion?"

"Well yes you may have mine I choose Gryffindor." I said. She smiled "glad to have you aboard. I'm professor McGonagall, head of this house. Samantha or Sam as your friends call you."

"Er………Same?!?!?"

"Okay you girls can sit with them." She said pointing to Harry Hermione and Ron.

We walked to the Gryffindor table. They did the sorting hat. Then it was really loud until the headmaster started talking. After he finished we ate. The food was delicious. We left and went up to the common room. Hermione and Ginny showed me and Sam around. Then we went to the girls section and talked. Ginny was the first to fall asleep. Then Sam fell asleep I was next and finally Hermione. That was my first day there. I wonder what the rest of the year will bring I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. My Potions Class

My potions class and after

I was woken up the next day by Hermione. "Get ready for class," she told me. I quickly got up and took a shower. I was walking out and I practically fell on top of Harry. "You Americans have a funny was of saying good morning!" he joked. I shook my head. We got up. "What's your first class?" I asked him.

"Ummm…………. Hold on…… potions………great just the class i want to have first thing Monday morning. You?"

"Same," I sighed, "at least well be together!"

He sighed. I walked away.

Potions.

I walked in to potions late I may add. "You're late Miss Johnson."

"sor-"

"Don't bore me with your small talk. Sit you will be making up your work in detention with Mr. Malfoy."

I looked at Malfoy. He looked back at me. I was pissed! He smiled like he was HAPPY!!!! WHAT THE F????

Detention

I walked in to the dungeon. This time I was early. Malfoy was there and so was Snape. I will leave u two to your work.

I sat down on the opposite side of the room. I was really trying to focus on my work. I looked up to see the time. I turned around and noticed MALFOY WAS SITTING IN THE SEAT NEXT TO ME!!! LIKE IT WAS NO BIG DEAL!!!!

"What do you have for number 2?" he asked.

_**That voice this morning getting to potions. IT WAS HIM! HE DID THAT PURPOSLY? DOES HE LIK ME mentally slaps face stop being conceded. Wow I'm talking to my self in my head like I'm two people! Wow I've lost it! **_

"Malfoy why did you make sure you and I were late?"

"Kat…..I…..I……LIKE YOU!" he quickly covered his mouth. His face went red. He got up and moved to the other side of the room. I felt bad….So I got up and sat next to him. "Whatcha get for number two?" I whispered.


	5. questions

After a VERY interesting potions class I walked in to the common room. Hermione was sitting in the far right corner she was doing homework with Ron. Over to the left was Ginny sitting with Harry.

"Hey Harry! Hey Ginny!" I said.

"Hey, how was detention?"

"Yeah this should be interesting," said Ginny.

We called Hermione and Ron over to the couch by the fireplace. I told them all about my detention. "Wow…what are you going to do?" said Mione.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"I don't know honestly….what should I do guys? HELP!"

"Me and Harry could beat him up Kat!" said Ron.

"NO you'd get in to big trouble….BIG trouble!"

We sat there brain storming for the longest time. It was really fun……. Me and Harry are weird now... I don't know we were a couple and no he is acting like we aren't and I'm really confused.

**The next day………**

Okay so I woke up really early….and Hermione was up too. We talked and talked and she knew all the things I said...and she noticed too. Then Harry woke up and I tried to get him alone but he kept dogging I don't know if he did it purposely though.

Malfoy kept trying to get me alone too! I don't know it was really awkward. I kept dogging him but right after lunch he caught me. I was in a corner and he had his arm up on the wall so I couldn't get out. He leaned really close and whispered "I like you…..and I know you like me….so what are you gunna do about it…..?"

"Nothing cause you got one thing wrong…I don't like you!" I walked away and got hit by a disabling charm…it makes me stay where I am for one hour….and so I stood there for a half hour. All of a sudden Harry came……………………


End file.
